


Little Kitten Lost

by Dmonius



Category: DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, Tim gets turned into a kitten here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 06:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dmonius/pseuds/Dmonius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Social worker finds a small kitten in his apartment which does not belong there...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Kitten Lost

The water of the shower was hot and soaking, and Jason enjoyed just standing underneath the steam. The sweat and the aches of the last remaining days were easily swept away, and this could almost account for the lack of sleep the social worker had had – not to mention the rather stressful hours at work. When he finished soaping himself and was just standing there to appreciate, he heard a sudden crash outside the bathroom, in the rest of his small apartment. He pushed the shower curtain aside and walked nakedly as a jaybird out of the bathroom. He quickly was past the door and cried out, “Who's there?”

Jason reached the small living room (which also was kind of his sleeping room) and saw nothing out of the ordinary; the TV was still turned off, the balcony door was slightly ajar and the water kettle– wait, the door! Jason quickly went to the door and closed it. Then, he was just about to reenter the bathroom (and wetting the whole floor while he was at it), he noticed that a glass of water was broken, which obviously had caused the crash he had heard before. Must have been the wind. For just a mere moment, he thought he was hearing a small growl, but went into the bathroom anyway.

Back in the bathroom, Jason slowly started to dry himself, only to realize that there was actually a growl and a whining in his apartment, so he went out again and caught sight of a black shadow that was quickly running around in the apartment.

“Hey!”

The cat just looked at him from the bed and started to run in a circle, only to jump of the bed a moment after and run towards the balcony door. Jason only made a quick, short move as a feint and the cat jumped back while still running, cried out and fell heads forward against the TV.

Jason just stood there and watched the unconscious cat that was lying on his floor. It was about time to get dressed.

***

Jason had laid the cat on a cushion and was lying next to it on the bed while he was watching _Ellen_. A tuna can, already open, was lying next to the small cat and Jason, only wearing a pair of boxers, slowly caressed the still sleeping cat. The purring came before the waking, so Jason could easily put both hands around the cat and pull it close to his chest. It was actually rather small – not a kitten, but still not a tom. Why was he actually thinking about a tom anyway?

The cat opened its bright blue eyes and Jason was already there and quietly shushed, almost soundlessly, and never stopped the caressing; for a mere moment, the cat tried to free itself from Jason's grip, but it could not. Didn't want to, anyway. The cat just watched him, while he was caressing its head and then started to move his thumb along its small chin.

“Hey, little one. You scared the crap out of me. So what were you doing in my apartment anyway?”

The cat just continued to stare and Jason smiled when he let the little one down; he put the tuna can in front of the cat which quickly started to eat with Jason watching and caressing the cat again and again.

“So, what's your name?”

Previously, he had noticed a small collar, and even though it was uncivil, he pulled the cat away from its meal and close again; the kitten didn't make a noise at all and Jason had to turn the collar just a few centimeters to see that there was only a name on it, but before –

His cell phone rang and the cat all of a sudden cried out and tensed. He did let go of the cat and jumped off the bed to his leather jacket. When he pulled out the cell phone, he had almost missed the call, but still caught Stephanie by an eyelash. Not that he would have liked to talk to ex-girlfriend right now.

“Hello?”

“Hey, Jason, it's me,” Stephanie said.

“Steph? What's up?”

“Can you come over?”

“Why?”

“Just...coz. You know?”

“Sorry, Stephanie. I've got another call coming in and I'm tired. We'll talk in a few days, okay?”

“Jason, I'm serious.”

“So am I.”

He turned off his phone and turned around. The cat was lying like a Sphinx on his bed and watched him with a dead serious look on his face. Jason scratched his crotch through his boxers and walked towards the fitted kitchen. The cat never moved and just stared with its blue eyes at him.

“Well, _Tim_. I hope you never have had girl trouble in your life. Want some milk?”

The cat just meowed.


End file.
